


Happy Birthday, Sweet Thirty

by anna_sumner



Series: Neil Sedaka Song prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sumner/pseuds/anna_sumner
Summary: As soon as Cas hit play on their stereo Dean knew this birthday present was gonna be good but he didn't realize how special it would be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Neil Sedaka Song prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Happy Birthday, Sweet Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is based off the song Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen by Neil Sedaka, it's a cute song and i really wanted to write a fic having to do with it so woo! here we are! also i changed the words some to fit them and any typos are my own so if you see some pls holler at me and i will fix them. Enjoy! (i hope)

“Okay, Dean, are you ready?” Cas asked him with a grin on his face.

“Uhh..about as ready as I’ll ever be. Get on with this cryptic shit already dude.” He spoke begrudgingly but on the inside Dean was practically bursting with excitement. It was his thirtieth birthday and he had no idea what Cas had planned. It had been something amazing every single year since they’d gotten together (almost 18 years ago) and Dean still never knew what to expect.

Castiel had him take one of their dining room chairs and sit on it in the middle of the living room. Cas was standing next to their stereo system with a big smile on his face, one of Dean’s favorites because it was all gummy and full of love and happiness. He had a box in his hands with a big bow on it and Dean was hella excited to get his hands on it.

“Okay, good.” Cas took a deep breath and pressed play on the CD player.

_ Tra la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_   
_ Happy birthday, sweet thirty_   
_ Tra la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_   
_ Happy birthday, sweet thirty_

Dean groaned and hid his face in his hands. He should’ve never told Cas about his obsession with Neil Sedaka when he was younger. Cas started bouncing his shoulders as he sang along and Dean couldn’t help but beam at the man he was so in love with.

_ Tonight's the night I've waited for_   
_ Because you're not a baby anymore_   
_ You've turned into the prettiest boy I've ever seen_   
_ Happy birthday, sweet thirty_

Cas danced a circle around him, dragging one hand along the back of his shoulders. When he got back to the front he placed the box on Dean's lap.

_ What happened to that funny face_   
_ My little tomboy now wears satins and lace_

Cas winked and pulled the lid of the box off with a flourish and threw it behind him. Dean looked into the box and felt a blush heat the tips of his ears and his cheeks, then felt the blood rush down to his groin. “Cas, fuck,” Dean breathed out. It was lingerie, satin and lace panties, all the colors of the rainbow, but sat on top were a pair of baby pink panties, satin with lace on the sides and a bow right in the middle. Cas’ smile got a little bit darker when Dean looked back up at him.

_ I can't believe my eyes you're just my teenage dream_   
_ Happy birthday, sweet thirty_

Cas started pulling out pictures from his back pocket and placing them on top of Dean’s new panty collection one by one.

_ When you were only six, I was your big brother_

A picture of them in first grade, arms around each other’s shoulders, grinning like their lives depended on it.

_ Then when you were ten, we didn't like each other_

A picture of them a few years older, wrestling in the backyard in a mud puddle.

_ When you were thirteen, you were my funny valentine_

The next one was one of Dean’s favorites: Dean was taking Cas out on a “date.” He was dressed up in his nicest jeans and was giving Castiel a rose, a blush pinking his cheeks and Cas was holding out his hand to take it, looking shyly at his feet. Dean placed his hands over the photos and smiled up at his partner of almost 18 years, brimming with love. Cas knelt down on the ground in front of Dean and grabbed one of his hands.

_ But since you've grown up, your future is sewn up_   
_ From now on you're gonna be mine, so_

Cas held out his other hand, a ring in the middle; Dean gasped and looked up into those bright blue eyes he’s been in love with all his life. “Cas?” he asks tentatively.

_ If I should smile with sweet surprise_   
_ It's just that you've grown up before my very eyes_   
_ You've turned into the prettiest boy I've ever seen_   
_ Happy birthday, sweet thirty_

The music faded back as Castiel started talking. “Dean Winchester, I have loved you my entire life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” His deep voice was shaking a little and his hand was holding on too tightly to Dean’s and it was the most perfect moment in Dean’s entire life.

“Castiel James Novak,” Dean’s voice cracked, overcome with emotion, “of fucking course I’ll marry you.” He pulled his now fiance into a hug, smushing the box of panties between them, completely forgotten about. Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s and the kiss was chaste, just a reassurance of love and affection and devotion.

“Here: take the ring. Try it on, baby boy.” His voice was so soft, so adoring, that Dean’s eyes finally overflowed with tears. The ring was silver, set all the way around with blue topaz. Dean slid it onto his left ring finger and grinned a watery smile.

“Perfect fit, babe.” He kissed Cas again, this time with a little more gusto. “Now, hows about we go try on my other present?” Dean pulled Cas up by his arm and grabbed the pink panties off the top of the pile. “Last one to the bedroom is a rotten fiance!” Dean yelled and raced up the stairs, his future husband chasing after him, brimming with happiness at knowing he’s going to be doing this with Dean for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment or kudos if you did pls xx  
i think i might do a series of fics based off of a couple more neil sedaka songs but idk also this is what i imagine the ring to look like but all topaz and not the diamonds https://images.app.goo.gl/bZmtHMmKwH1PooGd8  
also also here is a link to the song https://open.spotify.com/track/5ttys6S3vGWCgOpiuB5axN?si=32vUm5UHQIyXl38HJlWyqQ


End file.
